The King in the North & the Dragon Queen
by Denden7256
Summary: A look behind the love affair between Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen. I do not own anything but love the characters. Rated M as its going to get hot. Its been a while since I have done a fan fiction so please be kind, but I had to write for my fav OTP.
1. Chapter 1

Daenerys

One thing, I Daenerys of House Targaryen knew was Jon Snow was a great man of honour. Even now as I lay in his arms, filled with his seed, and overwhelmed by our love making, I realise that Jon has never changed from the first moment, I had met him in the throne room on Dragonstone, but I had.

I could never forget the way he and Ser Davos strolled in, looking around taking in everything. Initially, unimpressed by the enormous room and the throne. I could tell that even seeing the Dothraki and the Dragons had not really phased the King in the North. Usually men would behave silly around my beauty and my dragons, they would try to impress me, or try to woo me, but, by the look of indifference on his face, like my beauty or dragons, had no effect whatsoever on him.

Jon Snow was not acting like any man had ever acted around me. He looked, but I could tell that I was not his top priority, I am a Queen, but I felt like a maid. He was not blown away by my looks and It intrigued me, and infuriated me at the same time. He was the first person to look past the outer shell, to not automatically just bend the knee. To question my motives battle plans and tactics. This Jon Snow flipped everything on its head. Even when I reeled off the things that had happened to me in my life, his face was stoic. He listened taking it in, but I could see he was not overly impressed, as if he had met my type before. When he said

"no offence but I don't know you," I nearly chocked, he did not and did not look like he wanted to either.

Even now I smiled as I remembered how Melisandre had read out my extensive list of titles, and the bewildered look he had given Ser Davos. He did not want the pumps and ceremony, so Davos introduced him simply as Jon Snow, King in the North. Even that he looked almost embarrassed about, as if he was king by default. I remembered how he watched me, from across the room, I could feel him, and as we exchanged words, it became apparent that Jon Snow was nobody's fool.

He was not what I had expected, when Tyrion and Verys talked of him and his exploits up north, my head could not manufacture what he would look like. Jon Snow the barstard, the great sword man, the Lord commander of the nights watch, what image could my imagination conjure up. Even if I had a thousand years I could not construct this man, for not only was he a handsome man, he possessed confidence that could light up Essos. His questions probed me, and shook me deep, I had met plenty of men before, but none like Jon Snow.

No one had even spoken to me like that before, unless you count Viserys, but this brash Northerner dared to ask me why I had not taken over Kings Landing. He did not raise his voice, but his presence and his point filled the room, as he spoke with clarity and substance. Maybe I loved him from then, because it was I Queen Daenerys who walked to him. He faced me , with those dark eyes looking at me like no one before. It was not pure lust, or pure hate, it was something that I couldn't put my finger on, but he unnerved me, because this King in the North stirred something in her that she did not even know existed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon

When did I first know I loved Daenerys Targaryen.

I think, it was about ten seconds after I entered that intimidating throne room, on Dragonstone.

There she was, perched on that impressive stone throne, radiating a level of beauty, the likes, I had never seen before.

I was immediately, in awe, slightly unsettled, and extremely aroused. The Nights Watch, had taught me to guard my feelings well, and this occasion was no different. Even, as all those thoughts and feeling coursed through me, I remembered that, she was not only highborn, but Valerian royalty. Even if Daenerys did not sit on the Iron Throne, she was a Queen, in every sense of the word. Her regalness, oozed out of every pore, and unnerved me.

I smirked, as I handled one of her silver curls, wondering what she was thinking of it all.

On the long journey, from White harbour to Dragonstone, I truthfully had no idea what to expect, from the mad King's daughter. My mind was consumed with what lay beyond the wall. I had no time for her claims on Westeros. There would not be a Westeros, if the Night King was not stopped, and what I wanted, was the dragon glass, and possibly a dragon or two, to help with the great war.

I thought, that as soon as I told her about the threat from the North, that she would be on board. Daenerys was more interested in impressing me with all her titles, her armies and her dragons. In her mind, it was I, who was the usurper, she was far more interested in me bending the knee, than the threat in the north. At that moment, as far as she could see, the biggest threat in the north was me. Daenerys required my fealty before she could continue with anything, I had to bend the knee. Of course, when she ordered me to, I refused.

I am, after all a king!

A barstard king!

But, a king nevertheless;

Every king needed a Queen, and I had seen mine 10 seconds after I entered that throne room.

However, I am a proud northerner, and our women although strong and true, knew their husband was lord. I did not want to control Daenerys, but I did not want, her to control me either. I could see by the way everyone hung on her last word, that she was in charge. I was more democratic, my time with the free folk had changed my whole way of thinking. If we ever had a relationship, which after two minutes I thought it would be unlikely; It would be a partnership, and we would stand together. The Queen would have to come off her high throne, and be a woman, I could not accept her any other way.

This allowed me to suppress my feelings for her, and push it to the back of my mind. Even when Ser Davos asked me, what I thought of her? I truthfully meant "there was no time for all of that".

Yes, I gazed at her longer than I should, and had even dreamt about her, but I did not make one move.

I was not smooth like Rob, my only genuine experience being Ygritte. Ygritte hated all the airs and graces, and was real. Daenerys was royalty, and although, I was head over heels in love, I would not be like all the others. I refused to be her puppet. So, I put up barriers, and kept everything on an even kiln. Although our tongues said nothing, we communicated our truth through our eyes. I saw her eyes ask the question, If I stared so hard at her, why had I not fallen penitently at her feet. My dark pupils gave nothing away.

I intrigued her, probably annoyed her, and I knew I had gotten under her skin. Daenerys sought me out for help, and advice, on matters of warfare, and admired my integrity. We would talk about strategies for her war with Cersei, and I would tell her about the Night King. Although, I could tell, back then she was sceptical. After our little meetings, I would seek release with my hand, thinking about her as I pleasured myself. Yet still my barriers remained up. We remained cordial to each other, our eyes doing all the unspoken communication.

The more time we spent together, Daenerys changed, as if she wanted me, to see her not as a Queen, but as a woman. As confident as she was, around me, she wavered. Those purple eyes were always looking to me, for approval, reassurance, and love. But, that was not enough for me to bare my heart to her, I was not sure of her motives. At the map table when she said she had not given me permission to leave, at first, I wondered if the old Daenerys had come back. The one I had first met.

However, I knew by her eyes, she did not want me to go, because, she was scared she would never see me again. Daenerys did not know how to stop me, so she tried to order me to stay. I stared at her hard, and I told her in no uncertain terms, that I am a king, and to trust in me. Silently, she nodded to me, as if her own voice would betray her. I wanted to go to her then, to sweep her in my arms and tell her I would be back for her, but, I could not. I just was not a hundred percent sure, she felt the same way about me, as I felt about her. Leaving, was not what I wanted, but, it is what, I had to do.

Staring at Daenerys, had become my new pastime, and I did not know how much I missed her until we set sail for East watch. I missed her exotic smell, her spellbinding beauty, her voice. Everything was grey without her, I think Davos, guessed but he said nought.

Ser Jorah, a man of few words, really worshipped the Queen, and I think he loved her. He did not dislike me for my relationship with the Queen, but I could see that he was cautious of me. He, like the rest of her small council, did not like my influence over her, but none could sway her from my side. Tyrion, had been exasperated, that she had come beyond the wall, to rescue all of us. Even when I had fallen in the lake, she had not given up hope. Jorah had wanted her to set sail and leave, but she could not. Daenerys waited for me on top of the wall, even, when it seemed all hope was lost. It was my love for her that had made me survive. I could not go, to an icy grave, without tasting her; even once.

Ser Davos told me, she sat for days by my side on the boat, as I slept; Refusing to move, or eat until, she was sure I was past the worse. When I awoke and saw her, I knew then she loved me. I took her hand, as that's all I could do, and felt her soft skin, and I held her fingers tight. I again let my eyes tell her, she was mine, and she seemed to accept it.

Even in the Dragon pit, when I had not lied to Cersei, Daenerys had not really chastised me. After all, I had to be me, Jon Snow.

I knew the Dragon Queen, liked the fact, I was an honest straight-talking Northerner.

However, I didn't think her small council did.

They still tried to halt, whatever it was, that was building between us both. Ser Jorah, had feebly attempted to get Daenerys to fly to Winterfell, but had to begrudgingly watched, as I steered her to my way of thinking.

I had no time, for other men to influence, what I now regarded as mine.

All those, in her council knew that I was engineering the travel arrangements for our benefit.

As she slept on my chest, calm from our lovemaking, I smiled, she had needed it as much as I had. Now as the boat gently pulled towards its destination, I reflected on how, I nearly never knocked that door.

It was all calm now, but a few hours earlier, it had been a different story.


	3. Chapter 3

Daenerys

I really had no idea, what to do with myself as the boat rolled onto White harbour.

I had said my goodnights to, Missandei, Grey Worm, Ser Jorah, Tyrion, Ser Davos and Jon Snow and retired to my cabin. Initially, I tried to read, but my mind kept on returning to the events earlier at the Dragon Pit.

The whole meeting had been, one big head rush.

Finally, I had come to Kings Landing, swooping in on Drogon, like my ancestors before me.

My entrance, majestic and regal, unnerved Cersei.

Which, was what I was going for.

Even though we came for peace, she had to know, I meant business;

The whole meeting had been an intense affair. Cersei, looked every inch a Queen, but also like everything Tyrion had said, and oh so beautiful. It really, was not difficult to see, why men did her bidding. Jamie Lannister, was as handsome as his sister was beautiful. My first impression of the man who had killed my father, blew, what I had thought away. Jamie appeared to have more heart than his sister/lover, and I found it somewhat bizarre, watching Tyrion interact with his siblings. After Euron's verbal attack on Tyrion, the way Jamie had leapt to his little brother's defence had warmed me.

For, I saw a true brother's love.

I had thought, I would hate the King slayer on sight, but from our brief exchange, I saw something different than the stories, I had been force fed. This whole event, had made me revaluate what I knew. I stood in the Dragon Pit, for a meeting with my enemies, but it was the destruction of the dragons, that shook me to the very core.

I was the last Targaryen, and I truly felt it in that place. My family history, came tumbling down before my very eyes, and I had no one. Then from the corner of my eye, I spotted Jon, like me he stood away from the crowd. Like me, he was comfortable in his own company, and he was licking his wounds from the dressing down he had received for being, honest. He was probably kicking himself for his integrity, and his Stark honour. At least, he had that. The Targaryen legacy, was in ruins like the Dragon Pit.

I went to him, like a strange force pulled me to him, just as he found a skeleton of a dragon. I knew the death of Viserion, had hit him hard. He did not say it, but Jon had developed an affiliation for my dragons, maybe that is why Drogon allowed him to pat him. Maybe his mother was a lowborn Targaryen, or some other magical creature? I chuckled to myself, No, Jon Snow was just Ned Stark's son, it was evident that Stark blood runs through his veins. He handed to me, to let me examine it. When I handed it back to him, he purposely let his fingers brushed mine. I felt it through my body, from my head down to my toes, that fervour, that I got anytime the King of the North and I touched. He left me breathless and weak, so I edged myself into the alcove. I wanted cover, shade, and privacy. At that moment, I wanted to nothing more than to kiss him;

I did not care, that this was the most pivotal meeting in my life, so far, all I wanted to do was lock lips with him, and absorb the shear essence of the man. Instead, we flirted in our unique way, letting our eyes do the talking. I noticed, that since the trip beyond the wall, he had become bolder in his intensions, towards me.

Now he stood in front of me, in the opening of the dragon pit. He was just close enough for me to know, that whatever was between us, was not in my imagination.

Did I still question us?

Of course, I did;

Jon was not like other men;

I could not read him so easy.

Him with that Northern charm, and the way, he just cut through all the crap. I smiled when I thought of how he had responded when I said I couldn't have children,

"Who told you that?" was his question. I thought the fact that I had said it a few times, he would just accept it, like everyone else. However, this was Jon. He asked the tough questions no one else dared, and I had to answer it. His eyes demanded it.

Was Jon my destiny?

Or did I want all the pieces to fit, because it felt, right?

Curse that witch, here was the only man who I wanted to bare a child for and I as beautiful and accomplished as I was, I could bare him no heirs.

I had not fallen pregnant with Dario, even, after our length of time together. However, I wasn't going to tell Jon about my old lover, and how many times we had done it, and there had been no quickening in my womb. So, I told him about the witch, Mirri Maz Duur, and her prophecy that I would not have a child. That rolled off the tongue easier, than the Dario stuff. He turned his head, momentarily, as if he did not want me to see how, he had processed that information. Once it left my mouth, I realised, how long I had been living by what Mirri Maz Duur had said. The next statement he said, extricated the witch's words, from my life.

"didn't it ever occur to you, that she might not be a reliable source of information?" His dark pupils, scrutinized my face, further trying to understand, I think, why I believed the witch.

In all honesty, my statement did not faze him. The look he gave me, conveyed to me that he would put an end, once and for all to this speculation. Jon had more faith in my womb than me, and did he really want children with me.

Typically, my King in the North did not care about prophecy and curses. He only cared about what was right and true. He said so loud and proud, when he said he had pledged himself to me, like he was reading our wedding declarations. Even now I was still enraptured about that moment. My heart soared, when he said to Cersei, after she had tried to back him into a corner.

"I pledge myself to Queen Daenerys of the house Targaryen,"

Jon had not pledged the North to my cause, no, he had pledged himself to me. With Cersei theatrics and Tyrion chastising Jon for not lying to his murderous sister, I had forgotten the exact words he had used. That was until Missandei had brought it up on the boat back to Dragon Stone. That's why I said at Dragonstone I had come to save the North, not conquer it. That was Jon's home, and although I wanted to rule the seven kingdoms, I wanted Jon Snow by my side. He would remain King of the North, of equal rank as me. I knew from experience that ruling could be lonely.

Jon Snow would make my life different. This was evident from the heat, coming off us as we stood inches apart in that alcove. He had my body buzzing, even when Cersei and Tyrion had returned, and she pledged herself to the great war.

I was happy, yes;

But, all I was thinking of was running my hands up and down the torso of Jon, and feeling him inside of me.

Even in Dragon stone, as Ser Jorah tried to encourage me to fly to Winterfell, all I could think of was Jon. I just couldn't be away from him again. When he had gone beyond the wall, I thought I would die, waiting for news, and hadn't hesitated to go to save him.

However, since we set sail for WhiteHarbour this morning, I hadn't seen him except when we ate, I couldn't go to him as much as I ached to, so I sat on the bed wondering what the night would bring.

Jon

I had faced the Night King, the Wildings, being killed by my own Night Watch brothers, but my Heart had never thumped as hard as it did, as I made my way to Daenerys cabin. If I am honest, I thought about turning back, my confidence was shaky and although I knew I had to go to her, I felt like chucking up the supper we all had eaten. Then, I was outside the door, and I drew a few deep breaths and knocked it, knowing my life would never be the same again.

Daenerys

I heard the first knock and my heart leaped, was it Jon or did I just want it to be. I was still dressed in my heavy apparel. I hadn't even bothered to change, to slip into something more comfortable. I only slipped off my boots, so I could parade around the cabin bare foot. I hadn't so much as brushed my hair. It had been a long day, and I knew that if it was Jon at the door, he would not be dazzled by, any of the pretty dresses I had. That's why I loved him, he looked past the face, the beauty and straight into the heart. Then, two more knocks, I really beamed because it had to be Jon.

I felt like a bride on her wedding night, butterflies swooped around my stomach and my hands shook as I reached for the handle. I took a deep inhalation, and turned it; I came face to face with my destiny. We both said nothing, I couldn't find the words, but our eyes said it all. Both sets were brimming with lust, but, there was something else too. Something, magical, that only we felt, but others saw. I just pushed open the door and watched as he crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him. He never once took his eyes off me.

Jon

Seeing Daenerys in the flicker of candle light took my breath away, and I reached for her hands. It was the first time, I could slip away. One thing, I knew, I was not going to rush a thing, but savour every minute. We were at war, and who knew what life would be like, after the great war. I was not just off to fight, I would oversee the war against the Night King, and the others. I knew battle was about waiting and planning, and on them freezing days, when death and despair would be my only friend, I could come back to this moment, and replay every second, over and over.

I kissed her finger tips lightly, sending jolts of energy through us both. I had felt our connection since the cave, and each contact was more intense than the last.

"My Queen,' I almost whisper, my voice soft and lustful.

"My king,' she responds, then takes my thumb into her mouth. I fan my hand gently around her neck, feeling her beating heart. The way she responds to me, has me confused.

"You sure?' I ask sensually, stroking her neck. Daenerys nods as her tongue rimmed the edge of my thumb. I gently drew my thumb, from her mouth, and began to stoke those full lips, I had endlessly dreamt about kissing.

Then I gripped her chin and brought her to me. Our lips meeting lightly, brushing so gently together. We were both apprehensive at first, so it was like a series of explorative pecks. Then we felt it, the sudden jolt, as our mouths locked together. Finally, I tasted her and I just melted. Daenerys Targaryen was really being everything I expected, and much, much, more.

My hands attempted to feel the body, that I had dreamt so much about, but her heavy clothes were in the way. I had no experience in the undressing of women, but once my determined fingers found the fastening, the dress was a pool at her feet.

Daenerys was naked except a light chemise undergarment. I stood in awe, as the wolf in me took over.


	4. Chapter 4

Daenerys

Jon had me pinned, on the wall of my cabin. Half-naked, in nothing, but my semi-transparent under garments. Somehow, he had discarded his heavy tabard, but apart from that, he still had everything on. His lips, hungrily, devoured me, not giving me any respite, not even for air. His hands frantically roamed my form, feeling and touching every inch of my stimulated body. Those first kisses were like a sensuous dance. Slow and awkward at first, so teasing and provocative. However, once our lips and tongues synchronized together, the kisses grew in depth and increased in speed, melding not only our bodies, but, our very souls as well. The heat that had surrounded me all my life, was finally tempered, by his cool interior, and, as we kissed, we transmitted our essence, into the other. Finally, Jon, allowed me to breathe, but continued to plant kisses all over my face, before biting my bottom lip, gently. I closed my eyes, unable to keep them open, as sensation, passion and ardour, overwhelmed me.

Jon began to plunder my lips again, simultaneously, he seductively lowered the straps of my flimsy underwear, exposing my precious mounds. Reluctantly, his mouth left mine, but this was temporary, as he started trailing kisses, down the shaft of my neck. His strong fingers, traced my areolas; The attention instantly hardened my nipple. My pussy tingled, as he trailed his fingertips in between the ridge of my breasts, down to my stomach, settling there for a while. His caresses effected every erogenous zone in my body, and unable to do anything else I bite my own bottom lip.

His mouth, latches onto my breasts, the emotions I am feeling, I can only describe as wonderful. Descending my thighs, are those magical fingers, and I pant deeply, in wanton anticipation. I know what's coming, and when his tentacles find their destination, I gasp. They enter me and stretched me, probing my hot, throbbing hole. He brushes my clit, and all I can do is moan and spontaneously, discharge all over his hand. Jon smiles a wry smile, and looking intently into my eyes, he lowers himself onto the floor. Unexpectedly, he is kissing my stomach, and places soft kisses along my womb. He ceases for a brief minute, and my body immediately mourns the loss of his touch.

Suddenly, I feel his beard, coarse on my thigh, but there is no movement from him, all I can feel is his hot breath, and the anticipation is killing me. I feel his tongue flick the little nub, and in seconds I writhe as another wave of pleasure washes over me. I don't know, if, I am coming or going, but as his tongue introduces itself to my sacred place, I lose all control, saturating him with my own juice. I can't think of anything else now, not one thing is of any consequence. I feel a numbness rise in me, I can't describe because I have honestly never felt this before. I can't catch my breath, I can't think about anything, except what Jon is doing to me. He is gentle, flicking me one minute, and gorging on me the next. Overwhelmed, my body begins to buck and I now I am completely undone. My legs shake, unsteadying me, but he is there, his hard body, bracing me as my one crumbles. I look him square in the eye, His face soaked with my juices. I cannot speak, all I could do is breathe deeply, attempting to come down. I can only ask myself one question, just who is this King in the North?

Jon

My cock, had been rock hard, since I had knocked that cabin door. From our first meeting, I was always semi hard in her presence, Daenerys had that effect on me. Every time, I saw her, my cock stirred, and, when I shut that door, I was overcome, with lust fever. I had never wanted a woman so badly, and I had no qualms in showing her the extent of my longing. The attraction between us was so strong, that when we initially kissed, I felt a wave of tranquillity, overcome me. I couldn't stop kissing her, and when my hands explored her body, it was like feeling warm velvet.

Those breasts, that she hid under her heavy apparel were better than I imagined. They were perfect, round and firm; and I enjoyed exploring her cleavage and feasting on her nipples. It was when, I tasted her nectar, that I was blown away. I had never had anything but compliments from Ygritte regarding the 'Lords kiss', and I had guessed correctly that My Dragon Queen would enjoy this talent, also. However, the way she came undone, I knew I had excelled myself.

Her pussy was so wet, and so sweet, licking it, enraptured me. I had not been inside her yet, but after tasting her, she owned me, and I knew I owned her. The way her eyes had rolled back into her head, and how her whole-body shock, it did not surprise me that her breathing was still laboured, even though time had elapsed. Attempting to walk unaided towards the bed, Daenerys turned around and held out her hand to me, I took it, and let her lead me. I wanted to watch her as she sashayed to the bed, the underwear in rags, drunk, from love, and wobbly on her feet. At this moment there was not a woman sexier than Daenerys Targaryen, in all the seven kingdoms.

Daenerys forcefully pushed me on the bed, signalling it was her time, to take control. I lay back, expecting her to go for the jugular, but instead of going for my cock, she lifts my left leg and pulls off my boots. I smirk, has the Queen done this for a man before, I wonder! As she pulls it and off and discards it across the room, it drops with a thud, then the other. I thought, I'd help her out by pulling off my upper garments, but when she sees my scars, her countenance changes. I see the same look, she gave me on the boat, I swear I can see tears welling in her eyes. Her fingers lightly brushed the scars, as she closes her eyes feeling the roughness, of the betrayal, that ended my life.

"I was dead,' I said as her hands soothed the skin with her touch. "The red witch brought me back,'

"lucky for me,' she said, straining a smile, her hands still running along my chest, then her touch strayed lower. Her fingers played with the fastening of my breeches and within no time at all, she had me free.

Like any self-respecting northerner, I stood to attention, ready for action. Daenerys held me in her hands, playing with me and acquainting herself like I had to her peach earlier. I had expected her mouth, but she clambered on top of me, slowly sinking on me, until every inch was buried to the hilt. It felt good, better than good, and when she began to move, I had to steady myself so I did not scream out. Every time she moved, I felt her rosebud hit my base, and the total connection we have. Moaning, my hands caressed her lust swollen nipples, as she ebbs and flows on me. It is my turn to feel helpless, to her onslaught of pleasure.

I guess by the ease My Queen rides me, she has experience in this position, as it gives her the upper hand, but from this night, until our last, neither would ever need the upper hand. I thrust rapidly up into her, and she tries to maintain her pace. I do it again, and then again, and I feel her crumple on top of me. I know she was created for me to love her, and as her body spasmodically shakes I pull her in, for yet another kiss. I am still rock hard, and still inside of her. Her on top had been a delight, but I needed to really fuck her. As her body still quivered, I flipped her on her back, our bodies fitted so naturally together. I don't rush it, but move in and out slowly, teasing her with long, lovingly strokes. I know by the way she moans my name; no other man could ever touch her again.

Daenerys

I had lost count, regarding the amount of times, I had unravelled due to Jon. Each climax was more intense than the last, I felt like I had lost my maidenhead on this very night, and that Jon had unremittingly unlocked the secrets of my body.

Before, there were two unique people; Now, there was only one mass, as we organically fused together. I had never had this, Drogo I had grown to love him, yes, and Dario, well I had enjoyed his dick, but Jon Snow took it to a whole uncharted level. He pushed the right buttons, he matched me, I would say surpassed me, because it was not all about his wants, and needs. He was an unselfish lover, with a dominant streak and intense passion.

Jon begins by fucking me slowly, each thrust is lingering and calculating, hitting the jackpot every time. His dark pupils reveal, the rise in his intensity, and he begins to fuck me so hard, so raw, that my moaning increases, and I am sure the whole ship will know what is going on, in the Queens cabin. He moans too, as he pounds away at me, this is both delicious and brutal. He licks me, then begins to bite my neck, then I watch the most perfect bottom rise and fall, and wrap my legs around him to get him to go even more deeper.

I lay underneath him, receiving all, he is giving me, our exquisite bodies soaked in sweat, and other juices. We don't break eye or lips contact, or the connection our bodies have made. Abruptly, he stops, and looks at me, with such love and passion, that I want to cry. My lips swollen from his onslaught, eagerly awaits his lips again. I am not disappointed, as he plants a smacker on me, and rides me the hardest I have ever been ridden in my life.

We both climax together, it is bliss, the waves crush us like the ones surrounding the boat we are on. He does not pull out, but shoots stream after stream of himself into me.

"I think we need to find the Ship's captain," he said between pants.

"why" I asked, not sure why he would need him.

"To Marry us," he said in his gruff northern accent. "There is no Septa on the boat, I cannot wait until we get to Winterfell, and I want you to be my wife, if you will have me?"

"What will the Lords in the North say? "I replied without answering.

"Don't care, this isn't about them, it's about us, what do you say, will you Daenerys of house Targaryen be my wife?"


	5. Chapter 5

Daenerys

I awoke with Jon playing gently with my breasts, he was now so comfortable around my body, that I wondered, how he would ever function in life without it. I pretended to sleep, only to get a little respite from his amorous advances. I thought, I had a ravenous carnal appetite, but Jon's is limitless, as if he was making up for lost time. All night we make love, every time he would lead me over the periphery of ecstasy, before gratifying me with more and more of his seed. The last time, I just conked out, and thankfully he allowed me to rest. My body and mind are so relaxed and sated that sleep just came naturally, and with it a series of dreams.

I dreamt of a good many things. My brother Viserys, Drogo, the child that I had lost, Slavers Bay, crossing the sea, landing on Westeros. Each dream, was like, a recap of my life, all the momentous events leading up to the day, that I met, the man, who altered the course of my life; Jon Snow. The dreams were hazy, and followed no logic or order, and just when I thought that the dream's meanings were being revealed, Jon would wake me, to go again. I did not protest, even though, my body felt slightly tender, for he loved me in a way, that could be matched by no other.

Jon must have known, I was not really sleeping. Dawn had just broke, and specks of light were streaming into the cabin, and I knew, he could see my eyes slightly ajar. I did not want him to stop touching me, as I had grown accustomed to the way he worships my body. He plays firstly with one nipple, then the next. I begin to moan, I am drunk, on the love and ardor we share with each other, but I like to tease him, so I turn the other way, with my back facing to him. I pretend that he is disturbing my sleep, but my mild protests only spur him on, and he pulls me tighter. I can feel his chest rise and fall, and the roughness of his scars on my back, as his legs entangles themselves with mine. Then, I feel, that familiar hardness.

Unconsciously, my legs part to accommodate him, and he eases gently into me. once deep, we begin the dance, that only our two bodies know. Shifting in synch, groans immerse the room. The tempo starts slow, he loves teasing me, extracting, listlessly the pleasure from my body. He lets me feel every stroke, and on each one, a groan, unintentionally escapes my mouth. He is in no rush, that is, until the raw emotions ruptures inside him, and the white wolf finally shows its teeth. he clasps me even tighter, almost, taking the wind out of me. We are so close, that I can feel his heart beat. His body manipulates mine, bending me to his will. His once leisurely tempo, is now replaced by a rapid pace, each stroke that he dedicates to me, is met with a sensual lament, that uncontrollably escapes my soul. I cannot describe it, except each time feels different, not bad different, but good different, and when the now familiar zenith begins to rise within us, we reach it together. As I lie there, catching my breath, I realize that I have given myself to him, wholly and solely. There is no going back now, life, will never be the same again, I belong to him, and he belongs to me.

I had thought when I came to Westeros, that I could never find love, only power and responsibility. I had been groomed for this all my life, yet, now as I stood on the periphery of the Iron Throne, ruling paled in comparison, to my relationship with Jon. I had given up Dario, without a moment thought, because deep down, I did not love him. Now, I had found love, I realized, that ruling all seven kingdoms is no comparisons to love. I did not need anything to be with Jon, no riches, no lands, quite frankly, I would live in a hut in the middle of nowhere with Jon Snow. Did that mean, that I probably never really truly loved Drogo, I thought he was the love of my life, but I did not go into our marriage willing, unlike this. This was wonderful, but, it also scared the shit out of me. I truly love Jon, but I had waited my whole life for the Iron Throne. However, the Iron Throne seemed unimportant right now, the only thing I care about is Jon and I, not as the Dragon Queen and the King in the North, but two ordinary people, in love.

"What are you thinking Daenerys?" he said, as we snuggled together, He was still playing with my breasts. I said nothing in response to him. Jon touching me, made me go light headed, the more light headed I was, the more I began to think about what I had come to Westeros to do, and the more I began to think, that, maybe us getting together was not such a bright idea. I was conflicted, between what I wanted to do, and what I needed to do. I did not want to think further than sunrise, so, we fall asleep, wrapped, in each other's arms.

"Do you regret last night?" He asked, when we awoke hours later. I tensed slightly, I have been awake five seconds, and he hits me with that type of question. I did not mean to tense up, but I wondered why he had asked me such a question, when we had made love so many times, but I knew that like me, Jon had insecurities, about his birthright, himself, that's why he was always trying to prove himself worthy.

As I thought about his fears, my own insecurities began to kick in, Jon was good at reading my body, was he reading my mind too? I found myself asking one question, was I throwing away all my hopes and dreams for love? and why was doubt creeping into my mind?

"No, Jon Snow, I do not," I replied, trying to sound in control, but, I felt that my moment of aloofness, had somehow offended him. I tried to get closer to him, but it felt different, he felt different.

"Do you?" I asked in a whisper, mindful that it was my actions that had somehow fueled this situation.

"No, why would you think that," he responded, softly. I had forgotten in all the lovemaking, that Jon would ask me the questions, no other person dared to, and what's more he demanded an answer. I decided to try to change the subject, maybe, I should have left him to play with my breasts, because he was contented, and not argumentative.

"And was that a proposal Jon Snow?" I asked. He had not mentioned his so-called proposal; however, this was the longest conversation, we had had since I had shut the door last night. Now as the fog began to clear, and the day began, was last night just that, a need for both of us to fulfill the lust that had been building up. In some way, I would be happy if the proposal was just a result of him being in the moment, but I knew my King in the North, and he was not that type of man, he was also the type of man to evade questions, if he did not want to answer.

"Did you propose to me Jon Snow? …Did you want me to be your wife?... or was it the result of .."

He cut me in mid conversation, he had that look, similar to the one, when we had first met in the throne room at Dragonstone, he was annoyed with me, I am questioning his love and commitment to me.

"Do you want fancy words Daenerys? for I am not that man," his dark pupils searched my eyes. "I just know that from the first time I saw you, I wanted you, do you want me?"

"Well do you?" I swallowed, not answering.

Jon

I did not want to push Daenerys into a corner, but the truth was, I really could not lie with her again, unless, we were wed. I was Ned Stark's son, the King in the North, Lord Commander of the Nights watch and quintessentially a man of honor. I did not want our relationship to be some clandestine hook up, killing time as we sail back to Winterfell. Our little secret, sharing longing stares as we discuss battle tactics, and pretending that nothing is going on to the others, and the entire world.

I could not live that way, I was a simple man. I loved a woman, and I wanted to marry her, and mate with her. It was that simple. We had the Night King to fight, Cersei to overthrow, the North to placate, we had to do those things together, we worked better as a unit, had she not seen that for herself, I know my proposal was a bit rash, and could have been a bit more romantic, but I was not a poet or bard, neither did I have the time for fancy words. A simple yes or no, although, I would not be taking no for an answer.

Daenerys was slow to answer, almost picking her words carefully, this exchange was not boding well. I knew she loved me, but, I also knew I was not a farmer asking for a milk maid's hand in marriage. This would have implications, and bring situations that neither of us were really, ready for, but I did not care, what it brought, for fate had brought me Daenerys Targaryen.

"Jon, we have the Night King to fight, and then there's the Iron Throne. The North will never accept me, and I have been married before and …."

I did not give her a chance to finish, I just rose from the bed. I had expected her to say yes, to jump at the chance, but she did not, and my resolve began to waver. I felt her eyes on me as I clumsily clothed my body, she did not say one word, except my name, and when she called me, I did not respond to it.

I knew, I should have spoken to Daenerys, but my pride forbade it. I had seen a future with us together, but her slow reaction made me think, we were not on the same page. She sounded like there were unresolved feelings for her dead husband, and I did not want to get in the way of that. There was a niggle in my head that she really did not jump at the chance, because I was a barstard, with no birthright. I was made King in the North, but I could be unmade. What self-respecting woman, much less a queen, would want me. All I knew was the cabin that had been the most magical place in the universe, last night, was suffocating me, so I grabbed what I could and left.

Ser Davos was hovering by my cabin door, when I sloped back. The last thing I needed was to see him, but part of me knew he would be there. He knew me well enough not to push it, but he knew something was not right.

" You okay Jon ," he asked earnestly. I looked at him, he knew like probably the rest of the ship, that I had not slept in my own bed.

I raise an eyebrow, how I missed Sam, but Davos would have to do, so I told him long story, short, version, minus the fucking, no one needed to hear about that.

"I was sure she would have said yes, I fucked up Davos, I just walked out,"

"oh," he responded before sitting on the bed.

"How do I make it right?" I asked, my head all over the place, I had to sort this before we stepped off this vessel. Ser Davos coughed, before he said, smiling.

"Jon, I have been around the world, and I still have not met a man who fully understands a woman, but judging by the noises coming from her cabin all night, I think you have a chance." My mouth dropped open, did the whole ship know, I did not have time to ask him before there was a knock at my cabin door.


	6. Chapter 6

Jon

The knock startled both of us. As it was my cabin, Ser Davos looked at me, for directions for what to do next. I motioned him with my eyes, and he duly opened the door. His frame initially blocked the entrance, and I couldn't see who it was, but, when I heard those dulcet tones, I know, straight away it is Daenerys, at the door. I shut my eyes, anticipating the explosion that is coming, but her tone is surprisingly, not one of war. Ser Davos lets her in, he looks strangely at her, for the usually immaculate Queen, is a hot mess. I smirk at her appearance, knowing that I am responsible for her bedraggle look, she just gawps at me, with the look, I know she has reserved for me, alone.

Neither of us say a word, the silence is, uncomfortable, unsurprisingly, but not unbearable. Daenerys is glowering at me, I respond with my own glare back. We carry on like this, until Ser Davos clearly feeling awkward, coughs to remind us, he is still here. We both laugh, she is shaking her head and trying not to lose the grip she has on her clothes. I can only assume that in her haste to come to confront me, she hasn't bothered to do her dress up.

"I will go and see what Tyrion and Jorah is up to," Davos says, making a hasty retreat, and then I am alone, faced with the wrath of the dishevelled Dragon Queen.

"So, Jon, do you make a habit of bedding women, and leaving them without a goodbye?" Her wounded eyes search mine for answers, I am guarded, my dark pupils are stoic, she knows, she will get nothing from them.

I also say nothing, what could I say?

I was the one who had gone to her room;

Ok,

She had let me in;

We had fucked all night, it was a night of pure bliss, something truly wonderful. If I died now, I would die a happy man, yet, we were not closeted in the afterglow of our love making. It had all gone wrong, because somewhere in the night, I had proposed marriage, and got a big, fat, NO;

Well sort of!

Thinking about it now, I had done it in my typical clumsy, hap hazard, northern way. Daenerys did not say no, but, she had not said yes, either. I reacted poorly, got upset, like I did, when I did not get my own way, and stormed out. Where was Sam, to calm me down when I could not see sense? Maybe Daenerys was right, we needed to go slow, but I did not want to go slow, I did not want the chance to slip through my fingers.

I had spent most of my life alone, sometimes deliberately isolating myself because of my birth right. When I had joined the Nights Watch, I was glad because I did not have to get myself involved in the murky world of love and marriage, then I had met Ygritte. I truly felt part of something with her, Free folk or not, that woman had touched me, and her death had hit me hard. Ygritte had died for her cause, and I had learnt so much from her. Did I have a habit of picking up women like that, driven women, strong women. I knew before Ygritte put those arrows in me, that I could have chosen to go with her and Mance, but I had my vows and my duty to the Nights Watch. The women I choose or who choose me are like me, driven with a sense of honour and duty.

Even though it had been a while since I had lost Ygritte, that pain had only recently subsided. Until meeting Daenerys, no other woman had really turned my head. I remember when the red witch had skinned out herself in front of me, and I had refused her advances. I had done it, because I really did not find her attractive, even though Stannis looked at her like a lost puppy, Melisandre did nothing for me, where Daenerys only had to walk in the room, and I wanted her.

Here I was, standing in my cabin, with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, who was barefoot, clothed in a dress that was not done up properly, proudly wearing the bite marks, that I had given her during our love making, splattered over her torso and neck. Her silver-blonde tresses were all over the place, but to me the beautiful Queen had never looked sexier than she did now. I knew whatever happened, in the future, what I had to do now, was a no brainer. I would have to muster a better proposal than the one I had done earlier.

I am a King, it was time to start acting like one.

"Daenerys," I said, walking towards her. I stopped, in front of her, the frustration of not being able to read me was telling on her, if no one else knew me I wanted Daenerys to, I wanted to have no more secret and lies, I wanted us to be transparent and do things together.

I kneeled in front of Daenerys balancing myself on one knee, and I held her hand, she still looked annoyed with me, but melted when I touched her. I felt that now familiar heat, that she seemed to create, when we touched, spread through her, to me, and I beamed.

"Daenerys Storm born, Heir of the Iron Throne, Queen of the Andals and the First men, protector of Seven kingdoms, Mother of Dragons, Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains, will you add another title and become my wife." I held her hand tight, tighter than I had held it on the boat, unlike that time, she did not pull away, but worked her fingers in between mine.

Daenerys exhaled deeply, I watched her closely, she was trying to pick her words, as our fingers frolicked together.

"I had been married before, not by choice. Yet, I tried to be a good wife, a loving wife. When he died, I thought, I would not love again, could not, love again. I became focused on getting to Westeros, and restoring the Targaryen name. Then, I met you." She paused, and her other hand began to tousle my hair, every touch was like a current running through the both of us. We both knew, that last night was no fluke.

"I had come here to have it out with you, Jon Snow. Yet when I got here, and I saw you, the anger went. I realized when you left, I did not want to rise one morning without you, and I hate that you make me vulnerable, and feel things that I thought were only illusions. If you don't open your heart you don't get hurt, but Jon, I was with a man I did not love, I was there for the pleasure of it and I hurt him, and I don't want to hurt you"

I looked up into her eyes, she was crying, and tears were streaming down her face. "Then I realize if I hurt you, I hurt myself, I cannot deny myself any longer, I will not deny myself any longer, I will marry you, Jon Snow, my King in the North".

I spring to my feet, my lips are on hers, I can taste the salty tears, but they are not tears of sadness, it was tears of joy. We devour each other, until she breaks it and pushes me to the bunk. I flop as she gets on her knees in front of me, her eyes not breaking contact with mine.

"My king," Daenerys utters, and my heart just melts.

Daenerys

The first two minutes after Jon walked out, I was hopping mad.

How dare he propose, then walk away, when, he did not get his way?

Was he a baby, or a grown man?

After the fifth minute, I realised that I loved him too much to lose him.

Jon is broody, insolent and challenges me, but I know that he is

my equal, the only man to stand by my side. He is a great warrior, and what woman wouldn't find that and his integrity sexy. His ways are slowly rubbing off on me, and there is no way after last night, I would turn him away, to warm some Northern wench's bed.

No way!

So, I grabbed the first pieces of clothing I could find, and I went to him. I knew what I looked like, I had nearly scared the crew who had seen me, but I did not care about my appearance, I had to make it up with Jon. Ser Davos face was a picture, when he opened the door, and saw me, he blinked as if his eyes deceived him, I was getting ready to push past him, if he did not move out of my way. I did look unhinged, but Jon was responsible for this new fashion statement, so I paid Davos looks no real attention.

I wanted to be mad at him, but the Jon I know does not respond well to Queen bitch Daenerys. He silently demands to be treated different to anyone else by me, because he is unlike anyone else. He will not be anything less than my equal, and I would not have it any other way.

I am his Queen, He is my King, from this day, until our last. After I accept his proposal and he kisses me, I decided to show him how much of a king, he is to me.

I am at ease with his body, as he, is at ease with mine. My hand dips, into his breeches, to locate my prize. He is hard already, I swear, I don't know how he is always ready for action. The way I turn him on, really turns me on, and there is a tingle running through my body. My hands grip the shaft and pull it towards my eager lips, and then I plant a kiss on the tip, then another one, then another. Jon just gazes at me, mouth slightly ajar, he is still, breathing normally, only moving to push my hair out of my face, I lick my lips and smile.

On my knees between his legs I approach his cock from the bottom, my tongue strokes the outside, repeatedly. Moving up, and then down. His hands fumble for my chest, and he finds my nipples, tender, but erect. Those fingers send a volt through my body, to my eager mouth. I open it and cover his hardness, swallowing as much as I can.

I refuse to break eye contact, mine read his expression, observing, how my actions are sending his body into a frenzy. His fingers still attempt to play with my nipples, but as he disappears deep inside my mouth, he concedes and simply lies back and enjoys it. Judging by his cock's responses, the look of pleasure plastered on his face, the attention, my tongue and lips, are giving him, are priceless.

I decide to ramp it up a notch, so I close my mouth onto him, allowing him to go deeper, while flicking the underside with my tongue. My mouth is filled with a combination of Jon, saliva and pre-cum, and I know I have made the right choice. My tempo increases, and then from his lips, a series of groans escape, these paint the room. Frantically, his hands seek my nipples again and he uses this to indicate, that all he is feeling is, intense, sweet, pleasure

My cheeks compress, and he groans get even louder, and I apply yet more love onto him. I know he is helpless, unable to do anything, except sweep the hair from my face. his breathing changes ever so slightly, getting shallower and shallower, as my face goes down on him, again.

I come up for air, I swirl my tongue around the head, and absorb him again. I feel the girth expand in my mouth, he slightly jerks readying himself for his impending orgasm. I can feel it building, and building, he feels like a rock, hard and rigid, and then he explodes, and I feel the full force of his seed in my mouth.

I take what I can, but still some of the white cream splats over me. I leave it, I don't want to wipe it away just yet. He is spent, not really moving, not doing anything, except, grinning. Slowly he regains his composure. He tries to pull me to him, but I stop him.

"No Jon," I say, gently pressing my hand to his chest, he will not take no for an answer, his fingers, already trying to find a way inside me, I move slightly away, he attempts to grab me, but, he is too spent to put up a real fight. I see that confused look on his face,

I smile when I tell him.

"We have to prepare ourselves, I forgot to say I spoke to the Captain, and he is marrying us at sunset".


End file.
